


Christmas Eve Magic Trilogy: (Book III): Moon And Star

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Christmas Eve Magic Trilogy [3]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Christmas, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning is a time for friends and family, past and present.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Magic Trilogy: (Book III): Moon And Star

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 26, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 11, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1253  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Snow Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.liv%20ejournal.com/673113.html). Prompt: Christmas Snow and for [Saavikam77’s](saavikam77.livejournal.com) [2010 DCU Free_For_All Winter Holidays Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/291650.html). Prompt: T15, P29: Christmas Tree and Special Prompt No. 14: Gifts.

_Sparkling Christmas morn,  
Life and love reborn.  
Diamonds in the snow,  
Love under the mistletoe._

**Sarah Silver  
"Christmas Morn"  
1959 C.E.**

Lois slowly awoke. She was disoriented for a minute, then remembered that she was in the guest room at the Kent Farm instead of her bedroom in the Luthor Mansion.

Tess’ warm body was nestled close, and Lois listened to the sound of her lover’s breathing. She rested a hand lightly on one round breast. Martha had loaned them flannel nightgowns, which they would wear in the morning. Right now she liked the sensation of bare skin next to hers.

It was quiet in the house despite all the people sleeping in the farmhouse. It was snowing outside, and snow muffled everything.

Lois rested her head on Tess’ shoulder. She never would have guessed that she would fall in love with the tart-tongued LutherCorp CEO, but life sure was funny sometimes.

_Like Clark and Ollie._

They made a good match. Like most guys, they had needed a nudge, and she and Tess were just the women to do it.

Lois smiled. Mission accomplished! Clark and Ollie had kissed under the mistletoe and were on their way, snuggled in Clark’s bedroom right now.

_Mmm, I love it when a plan comes together._

& & & & & &

The next time that Lois was awake, it was sunrise. She slipped out of bed, needing to use the bathroom, and glanced out the window. A red-blue blur blew through the yard.

_Smallville must have had an emergency to tend to._

She quietly left the room after pulling on her robe. She stepped out into the hall and was nearly blown back by a whoosh! of air. Clark’s bedroom door opened and shut quickly.

When Lois returned to her room, she discarded her robe and slipped back into bed. Tess began to stir, her eyes fluttering open.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Lois caressed Tess’ breast. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Tess’ green eyes sparkled. “Merry Christmas, Lo.”

They kissed, bodies pressing together as they welcomed the new day.

& & & & & &

They put on their nightgowns and robes, smelling waffles and sausages as they stepped out into the hall.

The door opposite them opened and Clark beamed as a sleepy Ollie was right behind him at his right shoulder.

“Smells like your mom’s up,” Lois said with a happy sigh.

“We never sleep late around here, especially on Christmas morning.” Clark cocked his head. “Sounds like the Crenshaws and Rindells are already downstairs.”

Clark was right. The other couples were sitting around the kitchen table, Martha in her element as she made the waffles. Bowls of fresh California strawberries were on the table next to bottles of Vermont maple syrup.

“Merry Christmas!” echoed around the room.

More chairs were pulled up around the table. Sunlight streamed in through the kitchen windows with the brilliance of the day after the storm.

The Crenshaws were a middle-aged couple, both a little overweight, Ben with graying sandy hair and Alma with nicely-coiffed brown hair. They were hard-working, pleasant people with hearty senses of humor, always a favored addition to any party.

The Rindells were a young couple barely past the newlywed stage. They had moved to Smallville from Metropolis, “Starry-eyed”, according to Martha. They’d bought the old Halloran farm and were trying to make a go of it.

Sam was wiry and thin, Delia with a ready smile, her brown hair arranged in soft waves around her pert face. Sam could rival Clark for appetite.

The conversation was cheerful and hearty to match the food.

Lois remembered the Christmases of her youth when her mother was alive. Sometimes her father couldn’t be with them on Christmas morning, but her mother had always been there.

She looked at Clark. He was probably remembering his father, and Ollie his parents. Tess’ background was murky, but Lois had surmised that she was an orphan.

So, everyone she knew had lost someone, and she’d be willing to bet that the Crenshaws and Rindells had lost someone close to them, too.

_Gotta cherish every moment._

After breakfast and clean-up, the two married couples dressed and left for home after Clark and Ollie helped them dig their cars out.

Everyone gathered in the living room for present-opening, the tree’s ornaments, tinsel, and garland glittering in the morning sunlight like something magical, the star shining with golden striations. Patterns of light danced along the walls. Lois and Tess watched, their presents to each other back at the Mansion, but there were presents they had given to Martha, Clark, and Ollie.

The gifts were all appreciated, from sweaters to scarves to potholders for Martha from Lois and Tess, the latter handmade and decorated with pictures of the Kent farmhouse.

“These are wonderful, girls!” Martha looked puzzled. “You made them?”

“Heavens, no!” Lois laughed. “We had Lana’s Aunt Nell make them. She’s a whiz at stuff like this.”

“You wouldn’t have wanted anything Lois would have attempted, Martha,” said Ollie with a smirk, yelping when Lois punched him in the arm.

Lois had felt close to Martha for a long time, even briefly working for her before she began her journalistic career. Martha reminded her a lot of her mother.

She was a sophisticated Senator who was genuinely happy with a gift of potholders. Lois admired powerful women with down-to-earth attitudes.

_No bull, that’s what I like._

And that’s why Tess suited her. Tess cut to the chase and was a woman who called people on their nonsense.

Lois didn’t care about her secrets or evasiveness. She knew most of Tess’ secrets, anyway, so who cared? She wasn’t The Daily Planet’s top investigative reporter for nothing. She was sitting close to Tess on the couch, their thighs brushing, and felt a little tingle.

Clark and Ollie were definitely in lovebird mode. She wondered if she and Tess looked that sappy.

Both men stood up and ended up under the mistletoe. Lois nudged Tess and they began clapping and chanting, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Clark and Ollie glanced up and grinned. They happily obliged and the women applauded, Martha included.

A delicious lunch of last night’s buffet leftovers were served, and then Lois and Tess headed for home.

& & & & & &

The Mansion was cold and dark, but Tess turned the heat up. Beautiful decorations were tastefully arranged inside and out, but Lois had insisted on decorating a tree themselves instead of leaving it to the professional decorators. So it was that the library had a tree without a unifying theme, the ornaments a jumble, some brought by Lois, which had family significance.

By a roaring fire the lovers opened presents, delighted with gifts thoughtful and funny. Lois finally handed Tess her last present.

Tess opened the small box. “Oh, Lo.” She lifted out a gold chain with a crescent-shaped silver pendant embedded with emerald chips.

“The emeralds match your eyes,” Lois said with a smile. She helped Tess put the necklace on.

“It’s beautiful.” Tess kissed her lover. “And so are you.”

Lois grinned. “Good taste begets good taste.”

Tess playfully poked her in the ribs. “Here’s your present.”

Lois opened the blue velvet box and gasped. A gold pendant in the shape of a star sparkled with sapphires.

“I know that sapphire is your birthstone.”

“It’s just so…thank you.”

Lois hugged Tess, then pulled her into a kiss.

Neither woman was aware of a fresh storm starting as snow began to fall outside the windows.


End file.
